


By the side of a fox

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fox Peter, M/M, fox spirit Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: After nearly drowning Tony wakes up by the side of a beautiful fox boy who takes care of him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a moodboard made by tumblr blog Starker-Sorbet. I also posted this story snippet on Tumblr on my blog little-bit-starker. It's not beta-read. Tell me if I should continue this.

When Tony woke up the first thing he felt were his aching muscles. It hurt incredibly and for a second he didn’t get why before he remembered the river. It had had a wild current that had pushed and pulled and swirled Tony around. He had been so sure that he would drown but he didn’t feel dead. In fact he felt... warm.

Tony slowly opened his eyes. As his concious returned fully, he recognized the sounds of rain and the smell of forest, waving inside through an open window. Tony felt that he was lying in something soft and covered by a blanket. His gaze fell first onto the ceiling in the room he was in. the darkness told him, that it was already late at night, but there was also a dim source of light. 

As Tony turned his head to the side to see where the light came from, he spotted a lantern and felt something fluffy. His gaze shifted to the space on the bedding next to his pillow and to his surprise he spotted a curled up fox. It was unbearably cute and seemed to sleep. Its tail tip brushed over Tony’s cheek and gave him an impression of how soft the floofy fur was. Tony had to fight down the urge to burry his face in it.

While Tony tried his best at sitting up, the fox woke up, possibly from Tony’s pained groans, and yawned cutly. It stretched and stood up and watched Tony sit up and rub his eyes. “You should sleep some more instead of standing.”, Tony heard a sweet voice tell him concerned. He felt a warm, small hand on his shoulder and looked up. In the spot where the fox was a second ago, sat a young man who observed Tony in worry.

the boy was unbelievably gorgeous. His eyes where the prettiest doe eyes in existence, his face was that of an angel. He was way smaller than Tony and looked delicate. His brown hair looked soft and two fox ears protruded out of it. The boy’s big, fluffy fox tail moved back and forth behind him.

“Who are you?”, Tony wanted to know. He wanted to know everything he could about this breathtaking young man. “I don’t really have a name. You can give me one to call me if you like.”, the boy said and gently pulled Tony backwards to lie down in bed. “I was very worried about you. I fished you out of the river and brought you here but you didn’t wake up so long. And now you’re still exhausted. Have some more rest.”, he added.

Tony hesitated a bit, but the boy was too sweet to not allow him to pull Tony into bed. He covered Tony with the blanket and allowed him to lie his head on the boy’s lap instead of the pillow. “You’re so beautiful.”, Tony murmured. He reached up a hand to touch the boy’s blushing cheek but his hand was so heavy. the boy took it and held it in his own hands. “I’ll call you Peter.”, Tony decided. The boy’s hands were soft and warm and so was the smile he gave Tony before he drifted off to sleep. in his sleep Tony held onto Peter’s fluffy tail.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony woke up again it was early morning. The sun shone into the room although light rain still tapped against the window and ran down on it in thin droplets. Tony looked around. The room he was in was laid out with Tatami mats and the walls were painted with a pattern that looked like bamboo. Along the walls stood two small shelves with a few books and one closet. Tony noticed that he was alone. Peter was nowhere to be seen. He was alone on the bedding that lay on the floor in the middle of the room.

Tony sat up and coughed. His throat felt itchy and sore and there was a throbbing pain in his head. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again but his field of vision took a moment before it was clear. Tony sighed. Apparently the involuntary bath in icy water had taken a toll on his body. Still he wanted to know where Peter was, so he got up.

Before Tony could reach the door, it got opened by the fox boy himself. He looked up at Tony surprised, ears pricked up attentively. “You need more rest. Lie back down.”, he requested and came inside, closing the door behind him. With Peter so close the bed was the only thing of interest to Tony and he sank back down onto it. Peter was by his side right again, pulling the blanket over him.

“I brought you some soup and tea. That will help you feel better.”, Peter said. He had brought a tray with a small bowl, two cups and a teapot into the room and kneeled down next to Tony. He helped Tony prop up his head with the pillow and started feeding him soup. Tony blinked in surprise when Peter held the full spoon in front of his face. Peter didn’t see anything wrong with it though apparently. “Eat. It’s healthy.”, he told Tony who gave in and opened his mouth. The soup was not only healthy but also delicious and Tony ate it all up.

Afterwards Peter made him drink some tea. He let Tony lay his head back onto Peter’s lap and pet his hair while he himself drank some tea too. “Where am I?”, Tony asked after a short while of comfortable silence. “In my home. A shrine for the deitys of this forest.”, Peter explained and took another sip. Then he put his cup away and used his now free hand to pet Tony as well. Tony’s eyes dropped closed under the gentle treatment. He could feel sleep drag him back into unconciousness again.

When he woke up a few hours later Peter fed him some rice cake and more tea with honey. Tony briefly wondered what else was in that tea. Whatever it was it worked wonders on his throat and made him feel way better. And his headache had improved too. While he was asleep Peter had put a cold wet cloth onto his forehead. Tony still felt weak and sick but at least a little less. While he was awake he listened to Peter hum and talk about cake and pet his fluffy fox tail.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another two days in which Tony mostly slept. In the morning of the third day he woke up feeling reenergized and way stronger than he had before. He got up and searched for his jacket and shoes. They were nowhere to be seen so instead he searched for Peter.

As every morning he found him in the kitchen. Tony had developed the habit to leave the bed once every day to search for Peter and find him in the kitchen just across from the room he slept in. He slept in Peter’s room as he had found out yesterday when Peter had mentioned it. The thought that he didn’t know where or rather if Peter slept while he occupied his bed struck Tony as he pushed aside the door to the kitchen.

Peter stood in front of the stove and stirred something good smelling in a pot with a big spoon. He hummed softly while he did so. Tony watched him, looking him up and down. Like always Peter wore a red piece of clothing which Tony had mistaken for a kimono. Peter had explained that it was a yukata but Tony didn’t get the difference yet. He was small, smaller than Tony and looked fragile, which he most likely wasn’t, given the fact that he had carried Tony from the river to his bed in the shrine.

“Good morning. How are you feeling today?”, Peter asked, looking over his shoulder. He smiled brightly at Tony in a way that had him melting. Peter was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. “Way better. All thanks to you.”, Tony said. He walked to Peter’s side and looked at the soup that was steaming in the pot.

Today they ate in a room Tony hadn’t seen before. According to Peter’s describtion of what he used it for it was the living room. It had a table in the middle, surrounded by cushions to kneel on. Peter not only served soup but also fresh bred, eggrolls and tea. he kept offering Tony more, until he was full.

“Do you know what day it is?”, Tony asked after a while. Peter twitched his fox ears. “A summer day?”, he asked back. “I meant the week day. Is it still Weekend? Or is it monday already?”, Tony asked. Peter thought for a moment. “I don’t know.”, he said. He looked at Tony shyly.

“Do you mean to say you have to leave? Return to...your life?”, he asked. Tony sighed and nodded. Despite his sickness his stay with Peter had been like a short vacation. Peter lowered his gaze and flattened his ears. “If you don’t mind I will visit you again.”, Tony suggested. Peter looked up and smiled. “That would be nice.”, he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter lead Tony through the forest to the edge of the town where Tony had bought a villa recently. They said goodbye and Tony couldn't stop himself from hugging Peter. Peter was surprised at first but hugged back. He kissed Tony on the cheek then he turned around and went back into the forest. Suddenly he vanished. Tony blinked in surprise and looked more closely. All he could see was a fox walking beneath the trees.

Tony's villa was just as he had left it. It was a nice villa with a big bedroom and a garden around it. Tony went into the bedroom and turned on his AI. "Jarvis, did you miss me?", he asked. "Welcome back, sir. You have sixty-five unread messages and five missed calls, two of them from Miss Potts.", Jarvis said. Tony took his jacket and shoes off. "That can wait. I had an incredible weekend. If I hadn't already bought the forest I would do so now. Despite the stupid river.", Tony said. He took his shirt off and sniffed it. It was gross and sticky from his sweat but there was a wiff of Peter's scent on it.

"What made your weekend so good? I believe the last thing you did was go for a walk in the forest. Is it such an enjoyable forest?", Jarvis inquired. Tony smiled brightly. He looked out of the window at the forest and an image of Peter went through his mind. "I think I'm in love.", he said. "Congratulations, sir. With whom?", Jarvis asked. Tony took his socks off and nearly fell over in the process. "His name is Peter. He's wonderful. Jarvis, while I take a quick shower search the internet for fox people.", Tony said. 

Tony took a hot shower and scrubbed the sweat off of himself. Then he dried himself off, went back to his bedroom and got dressed in clean comfortable clothes. "I found over a thousand entries on Google. There is for example the people section of fox news, there is a native american tribe, ...", Jarvis started but Tony interrupted him. "No, I mean like a fox human hybrid. Or humans who can turn into foxes. Or foxes who can turn into humans. Isn't there something like that?", he asked and dropped down on his bed.

"Well, there are the japanese kitsunes.", Jarvis suggested. "Can you give me a summary?", Tony asked. "A kitsune, which is japanese for fox, is a supernatural being, originally a fox, which is capable of shapeshifting, possession and magic. They are commonly known as tricksters but can also do good, mainly when they have been shown kindness which they wish to repay. A kitsune grows more powerful, the older it gets and gains more tails with age until it has nine tails. They are often depicted as the servants of the goddess Inari. Their favourite food appears to be fried tofu.", Jarvis informed him.

Tony crossed his arms behind his head and thought about that. "Peter looked like a european person, not a japanese one. But still.... It's possible. I mean how many options are there.", he murmured. With a sigh he sat up. "Well, no use worrying. Jarvis, let's take care off those mesages and missed calls.", he said.


End file.
